EverLasting Love
by I Fell From Heaven
Summary: Xibalba wants his wife to have a special Valentine... GravePainters. One-Shot.


_**Hello people! As you can see, I am new to this fandom, but not new to fanfiction! I have already written some stories, but I never wrote a Book of Life one! So as I was watching the movie for the fifth time yesterday, I got an idea. Why not write a cute fanfiction about Valentine's Day? It's today btw, so HAPPY VALENTNE'S DAY TO EVERYBODY! Anyways, enjoy!**_

Xibalba was frustrated. He went to the mortal world today, and saw pink and heart decorations everywhere. Then he remembered. Valentine... It was VALENTINE DAY! And he had NO GIFT for his corazòn! What is he going to do!?

He transformed into his Guiicho disguise and went to the living world. Time to go to work... He sighed internally. He only had this stupid job because he gets to see La Muerte every day. If it were not for that, he would have quit loooong ago.

He sat at a table, in the cafeteria, waiting for Mary Beth to arrive. Oh, how he longed to see his wife right now...

But he really has to think about some present to get her! Flowers, maybe? No... They will just die down there...

Jewelry? She already has A LOT. And she doesn't even wear them...

Maybe a new hat? No... She will think that he doesn't like her actual sombrero and will get mad at him.

He was woken up from his reverie by soft clicking and clacking of heels. Her heels. He would recognize that sound anywhere.

His redheaded wife got into the cafeteria, greeting everyone, then went to sit next to some other tour guide. A woman in her late twenties, dark hair, blue eyes. The two of them were really close friends, but the mortal never knew about Mary Beth's real identity.

He saw her looking briefly at him, giving him a small, charming smile, without anyone noticing, then turned back to Amelia.

He felt himself melt from the inside. She was so beautiful, so sweet... Suddenly, an idea sparked into his mind. He knew what to get her!

He quickly got up and bolted out of the room, which is, for an 'old man'... Really weird. I mean people, come on, have you seen an old, who can barely walk, running out of a room, like he was suddenly hyper?! No, you didn't. Trust me; it is a really disturbing sight.

La Muerte sighed. 'What creepy idea has gotten into him this time...?' She thought, not really wanting to know. But she knew that it would certainly be something that will cause them some problems...

Amelia looked at her, eyes gleaming excitedly, as if she suddenly remembered something.

"So... Tell me, Mary. What are you planning to do with your husband tonight?" She asked her, smirking slightly.

Mary Beth looked at her, color rising to her face. Everyone knew that she was married, of course, but they didn't know to whom.

"Why would you ask that?!" She quickly said, nervousness evident in her voice.

Amelia looked at her quizzically.

"Well... It's Valentine day! You surely planned something, right?"

"It's... It's today?!" Mary Beth looked at her wide-eyed. She had completely forgotten about that! Oh Gods... What is she going to do...?

"Yes, of course!" She told her, smiling brightly. Then she looked at her friend skeptically. "You forgot... Didn't you?"

"Yeah... What am I going to do?!" Mary Beth quickly asked, and started rambling weird things in Mexican.

Seeing that her friend was that distressed, Amelia quickly got an idea. She always helps friends when needed, even if it means getting crazy ideas that will probably get her in trouble.

"The best thing to do is to organize a nice, romantic dinner. No gift, no anything. Always the best solution when you forget to buy a gift."

Mary Beth looked at her, and then started to smile slowly. She got up, hugged her friend, and with a quick 'thank you', she was already gone.

Xibalba stood outside La Muerte's castle, obviously nervous. He had a box of white chocolate in his right hand, and he was holding another box in his left hand. Except that this time, the box seemed almost... Alive.

He stood there for a short while, then knocked hesitantly. Not even seconds passed when the doors opened suddenly. So she was expecting him... He started wondering what kind of gift she got him. Of course, she DID get him a gift... Right? She couldn't have forgotten such an important event!

He arrived at the throne room, where his wife usually spent her days, and stood there, gaping. Saying that he was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked.

The room smelled sweetness and perfume, red roses and flowers everywhere, flower petals on the floor and floating in the air. The long table was decorated with candles and a huge quantity of food. All were his favorites.

Then he saw her. His corazòn. His Amor. His wife. She was sitting in her throne, one leg draped over the other, smiling lovingly at him. She was wearing a pinkish red short dress, knee length, and her hair was in its normal half ponytail/half letdown style. Her sombrero was discarded and her golden heels completed the art piece.

"Hello my love!" She started, smiling even brighter. She saw him still gaping at her. "Do you like my new look, mi corazòn?" She winked at him, which made him gape even more. She approached him, and closed his mouth gently. "Oh, come on! Is it that horrible?" She smirking at him then pouted a little.

Xibalba looked at her, mouth opening and closing several times, not really knowing what to say. She was pouting. And that was the most freakishly cute thing he had ever seen. Yes, he just said cute, which surprised him even more.

"I-I... I g-got you this... M-my love..." He said slowly, handing her the two boxes with shaking hands.

She squealed with happiness and opened the first box. The chocolate box.

"Oh gods! Xibalba! Those are my favorites!" She looked at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

He felt himself melt even more.

"O-open the second box... I am sure you will love it, my dear." He said, returning her loving smile for the first time tonight, apparently getting out of his dazed trance.

She quickly opened the second one with childish excitement, and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Xibalba... I... I LOVE IT! Gosh, he is sooo cute!" She squealed as she got a little golden puppy out of the box.

Said puppy was glowing bright gold, a sign that he was made immortal, and had little cloud wings growing out of his back.

The little animal was so happy that he was finally out of the box that he started flying and dancing around, japing happily. He then threw himself on La Muerte and started licking her face excitedly while the goddess was laughing uncontrollably.

Xibalba was looking at them, a tender look in his eyes. It was the first time in centuries that he had seen his wife so happy. He gave himself a mental fist-bump. 'I am the best husband ever!' He told himself, smirking slightly. 'Thanks Candle Maker! That was your best idea ever!' He made a mental note to thank the man later.

La Muerte approached him and hugged him tightly, still smiling. The puppy was dancing around them happily.

"Oh Balby... That was the best gift ever!"

"Anytime, my love. I just want you to know... That I love you and will never stop loving you."

"Me too Balby... Me too."


End file.
